The Girl From 2 Houses Down
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: Plot: Glen lives in his house in Tennessee and a young woman from two houses down asks him for sugar. What happens when they get to know each other? Will feelings brew between them? If so, will they be able to tell each other? Rated NC17 as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there everyone, I bring to you another story and I sure hope you enjoy. I was lying in bed when it all just blasted through my mind. I am so glad that I remembered it pretty detailed and I thought that I would share it with you. **_

**_Plot: Glen lives in his house in Tennessee and a young woman from two houses down asks him for sugar. What happens when they get to know each other? Will feelings brew between them? If so, will they be able to tell each other? Rated NC-17 as story goes on. Read at your own risk._**

**The Girl from 2 Houses Down**

Chapter One 

She had never met him before. Nor had she seen him as well. She noticed that a new person had moved in almost two years ago. She walked over to the house two houses down from hers with her friend Jaime. Ellie took a deep breath hoping that he was going to be nice. She hadn't had the best luck with her past neighbors and was hoping to maintain some sort of friendship.

Jaime and Ellie got closer to the house hoping that this neighbor would have sugar. In fact Ellie was secretly hoping it was a hot guy because she hadn't had a boyfriend worth keeping more then a month for a long time now. She hadn't had much luck in that department either. She stood at 5'4', 125 pounds, long naturally wavy curly light brown hair that fell just near her shoulder blades, and the lightest green eyes ever seen.

They stood at the door as she nervously knocked. They heard deep footsteps coming from the other side of the giant wooden door. Then suddenly the door opened and there he was. Standing at seven feet tall and over three hundred pounds. The Tennessee sun glared ever so slightly on his hairless head as his eyes twinkled. He placed a warm smiled as he looked down at the much shorter woman before him.

"Hello, is there something that I can help you with?" He said.

"Um, yeah. I'm so sorry for bothering you. I was just wondering if you perhaps had any sugar I could borrow? My family did the great thing of calling me last minute and now I have to bust out some few batches of our family's special sugar cookies before tomorrow early morning." She nervously asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I can help you out. You two are welcome to wait by the door inside here I should only be a minute."  
"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."  
"It's no problem."

He walked off into the distance and Ellie looked over at Jaime. She had the biggest grin on her face. Jaime just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god Jaime, hot."  
"Huge."  
"I know, even more hot. I can only imagine how big his pen-."

Ellie was cut off as Jaime hit her arm signaling her that he was walking back towards them. They stepped back out the door as he handed her the unopened back of sugar. She smiled up at him with much on her mind.

"Thanks again, I shouldn't end up using it all. I will gladly bring it back as soon as I get a chance."

"Whenever it's best for you. I will be gone most likely if you come in a few days."

"Oh, vacation?"  
"No work, I work with the WWE and I'm not here half the time."  
"WWE? Isn't that wrestling or something? I'm sorry I don't have cable. The job I recently just quit didn't really give me much of a social life or a home life for that matter."  
"I know what you mean."  
"Why pay forty extra bucks for cable when you are only awake at your house for three hours a day huh?"  
"I completely understand, oh what was your names?"  
"Oh sorry, how nice of me. I'm Ellie, and this is my best friend Jaime. She lives across the street down a block and I actually live at the blue house two houses down there."  
"Oh, well Ellie and Jaime. It's nice to meet you, my name is Glen."

"Nice to meet you Glen, so are you big in the WWE? Like one of the big name wrestlers? I think like the Rock or something?"  
"Yeah, he's one of our bigger names. He mostly does movies though. But I play Kane."  
"Kane huh? Sounds scary."  
"Believe me, you have no idea. But if you ever happen to watch it I must mention that it is fake and I'm nowhere near that mean."  
"Well I believe you, you seem pretty friendly to me."  
"Well thank you, don't hear that too much."  
"Why wouldn't you hear that?"  
"I'm one of the more quiet wrestler's."  
"Oh, shy I see. That's cute."  
"Oh…thanks."  
"Well, I guess Jaime and I need to get going on those cookies. Thank you so much again for the sugar there Glen and I will return it to you very soon I promise."  
"It's okay, take your time. I'm leaving Sunday afternoon."  
"Okay, I should be able to bring it back before then. My family leaves Friday night."  
"Okay, well I'll see you later then?"  
"You bet, bye Glen."

They both smiled at each other one last time as he closed the door. Ellie looked back over at Jaime who couldn't help but laugh. Ellie gave her a serious look.

"What? He was hot."  
"Well I'm not denying that. I was just laughing at how cute you two were. I see a future hook up here."  
"Oh yeah right Jaime. What the hell is he going to see in some average Jane like me over those hot woman who throw themselves at athlete's like him."  
"Oh come on, don't doubt yourself that quickly. Maybe he has morals or something?"  
"Well, I guess we'll see won't we?"

On the other hand, Glen had returned to his in room gym and started lifting dumbbells. He couldn't help but get Ellie off his mind. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen since his passing wife four years ago. The way her hair flowed as she walked. The way her juicy lips moved when she talked and he little waist and firm tiny breasts. Glen started to shake his head as he felt a little excited growing in his gym shorts.

"What the hell are you thinking Glen? There is no way in hell that she is going to be interested in you. She's this pretty little girl from next door and you are this giant ogre who throws people around for a living."

He continued lifting his weights as he tried very hard to get her off his mind.

_**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry that it was a smidge short, but I hope you liked it so far. I bet you are just wondering what is going to happen next huh? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Stay tuned and please R&R. I would greatly appreciate it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl From 2 Houses Down**

**Chapter 2**

A few more days had gone by and he was getting ready to leave that late afternoon. He was packing as his flight was going to leave in a couple hours. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. He got up not having a clue as to who it was. He walked to the door and opened it seeing her there. She looked so beautiful in her light blue dress that clung just perfectly to her. He smiled nervously as her eyes lit up.

"Hey there big guy, I just thought that I would bring your sugar back. I can't thank you enough. You totally helped me. My car hasn't been working properly so I couldn't drive out to town to go buy some."  
"Oh your car? What's the matter with it?"  
"You know, I'm not sure. I was hoping it was just go away. I don't want to have to pay the extreme amount of money to have the tow it out."

"Well, I can probably look at it for you."  
"Oh I don't want to put more trouble your way on my part."  
"No it's really okay, I have no problem. But I can't look at it until Wednesday afternoon or so."  
"Well, let's see that's the 11th?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Oh my god, I almost forgot. That means that it's Friday the 13th."  
"Yeah, they are having a Friday the 13th marathon on from 6 to 12. It's the three best one's voted by the people I guess?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get to that. I'm buying cable tomorrow so I will be able to watch it. I see commercials on the other very few channels I have. I'm also going to watch yah on wrestling. See just how scary you are Mr. Nice Guy."  
"You won't be thinking that after seeing me on there." He laughed.  
"Well, we'll see. But yeah, I just love those scary movies. I can't get enough of them."  
"Yeah, they're my favorite. None of my friends can really handle them. Well except for my friend Mark. But he plays a scary walking dead man on television. So I think that's where he gets it from."  
"So are you just going to stay home and watch them all?"  
"Yeah, I guess so, how about you?"  
"Yep, just a bag a popcorn and I just watching away. Well that it until I freak and throw the popcorn bag in the air." She joked.

"…Well, would you maybe like to join me at my house and maybe watch them with me? I mean, I hate to watch movies alone. That's only if you want to, I mean if you don't I understand."  
"Actually I would really like that. That sounds like fun. Should I just show up at like 5:50?"  
"Yeah, oh is it still okay that I look at your car?"  
"…Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, that would be great but only if you really want to. I seriously don't want to put you out."  
"It's really okay, I know a thing or two here and there on cars."  
"Well, that would be great yeah. So I guess I'll see you on Wednesday? At like 6 or 7 or so?"  
"How about 7?"  
"All right, sounds good to me. Thank you so much. Actually now that I think about it, I'll see you Monday night. I'm so looking forward to seeing that."  
"Well, you might regret that afterwards."  
"I'll be fine I think. I'll see you later though okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Bye Glen, thanks again."  
"Bye Ellie." He smiled.

He closed the door as she pranced back towards her house. She had an ear-to-ear smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see him on Wednesday and watch those movies with him on Friday.

Meanwhile Glen closed his door and walked to where he was packing. He slumped on the couch and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe you found the balls to ask a cute girl out on a date. You just keep surprising yourself there don't you? But what if she doesn't really see it so much as a date? Oh man, I'm going to make myself look so fucking stupid."

Glen had finished packing and he made his flight just fine. Sunday went by really quickly and it was now Monday afternoon as they were getting ready to get RAW kicked off. He was walking around with a mindless look on his face. He couldn't get Ellie off his mind and Friday. He was beyond nervous about what was going to happen. He walked into his room and slumped on the couch as he soon after heard a knock on the door. He looked up and Mark walked in.

"Hey man, how's it going?"  
"Oh, hey Mark."  
"Hey what's that all about? You okay man?"  
"Yeah, well I don't know. I just recently met my neighbor a couple houses down. She asked for some sugar and we struck conversation as she picked it up and dropped it back off on Saturday. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Mark. She's so cute, the way she talks, smells, smiles, she has the most amazing body so perfect and natural with the greatest smile. She's so smart and funny and easy to talk to. I feel like I can be myself when talking to her."  
"Wow man, you got it pretty bad already."  
"I know, and when she dropped the rest of the sugar off at my house the other day. We got to talk and I found out she likes scary movies and was going to watch that Friday the 13th movie marathon thing on Friday. Well, somewhere in there I got the balls to ask her if she wanted to come to my house and watch them with me since we were both going to watch them alone. I mean what the hell am I going to do? I'm going to do something stupid and she's probably going to think I'm some big idiot."  
"Oh come on Glen, from the way you describe her it seems like she's not really going to judge you like that. I think you got it easy. I mean don't get me wrong; you don't want to make yourself look stupid in front of a hot woman. Just be yourself, she said yes didn't she?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it's all up hill from there. Just relax man and focus on your match. You'll be totally fine."  
"I sure as hell hope so."

Meanwhile, Ellie had invited Jaime over to her house and they had the channel all ready a couple hours later as RAW was about to come on. Ellie couldn't wait any longer to see what Glen was going to be like on television. She kept telling herself that it was just an act and the she remembered that he was a really sweet and friendly guy in real life.

The show had started up and he came on not too long after. Ellie's heart started to pound as he came out. He wasn't wearing a shirt for one as she instantly noticed. But he didn't look much different from his real life look, just a little make-up to give him more of a scary look. Now even though he didn't appear to be too much different there was something about him. Something that made him look scary and unlike he was in real life. But Ellie just kept her positive thoughts. She was at least glad that he appeared to be a fan favorite and not a heel.

They watched the rest of the show. Jaime couldn't help but take lightly to John Cena. She was more into those guys. The more hip younger guys, plus he was all hot and muscular. She thought that to be a bonus.

Well, I think this might be an okay place to stop. I hope you like my story. I really do like typing this one. I thought it just might be a cute little story to bust out. But there is still more to come and next chapter see what happens when Glen comes over to look at her car. Please R&R. It will be just a couple days wait. Thanks again everyone for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl From 2 Houses Down**

**Chapter 3**

Glen had finally made his way back home and he couldn't wait to see her later on that day. He went to his bathroom and showered off and put on an Orange County Choppers shirt and blue jeans. He splattered some cologne on and went on his way to her house.

Meanwhile, Ellie was at her house just getting her make-up done. She put on a short light blue skirt and a tight fitting charcoal colored v-neck shirt. She smiled in the mirror as her curls fell perfectly upon her upper female curves. She suddenly heard a knock on her door assuming it was Glen and grabbed the keys for her car. She nervously took a breath as she made her way down the stairs and opened the door.

Glen's heart nearly stopped at the sight of her showing off almost every inch of skin on her legs. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to fight it. He had to fight the urge to lift her up in his arms and take her to his bedroom intending on making sweet love to her and placing kisses all over her body.

"Hi Glen."  
"Hello Ellie, you look really nice today."  
"Oh, thank you. Looking all casual yourself. Must be nice after wearing those ring tights all night."  
"Yeah, I guess you could say so. Plus didn't want to wear anything too fancy. Might get it dirty looking at your car."  
"Oh, well I guess there's that too. So you ready to go?"  
"Yep, you got the keys?"  
"Here you go."

They both smiled as their hearts beat rapidly at the light touching of the passing of the keys. Glen grabbed the keys from her and walked over to the car. He opened the car and popped the hood ready to look away.

Glen was looking around and checking it out when he dropped the oil towel onto the ground. He bent over and picked it up as Ellie found herself checking out something as well. She watched every beautiful little curve to his tight ass as she lightly giggled. Glen came back up and nearly caught her in her act as he smiled that sweet cute smile.

"So, any luck so far?"  
"No, not really. I think I'm going to finally check and see what's going on with the oil. Sometimes it may appear that you have oil. But it tends to take from the engine eventually taking out the car. Maybe it over heated or something. Shouldn't only take mea few more minutes."  
"Oh that's okay, take your time. Would you like something to drink. I have some beer in the house. You look like you cold use some."  
"Yea sure, that would be really great."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."

She trotted into the house as he skirt lightly lifted just barely showing the curvature of her butt cheeks. Glen couldn't help but take notice as he smiled to himself trying to tame the beast below the belt…literally.

She had returned a few minutes later as he finally closed the hood. She gave him a puzzled look as he smiled.

"Well, looks like I was right. I think I may have fixed it. We might be able to turn your car on. But you happen not to have much oil. We should probably go to the store and gets some. We can take my truck if you want to?"  
"Okay, that would be great. Just let me grab my purse. Do you need to go back home and change or something?"  
"Oh no, I'll be fine. I think I scare people enough already."  
"Awe, don't way that. You're perfectly fine you know that?"

She smiled as she went back into her house leaving him there to smiled as his heart melted at her sweet words. Never before had a woman talked to sweet to him and showed him the feelings he hoped she had for him. He took a deep breath and he tried to clean himself off as much as he could.

Ellie came out minutes later and they walked over to his house getting in his truck. They drove the few miles down to the local Fred Meyer and walked inside. The sighed at the air-conditioned building that fought the eighty-degree weather. They walked over and grabbed a few quarts of oil and walked towards the register.

While they were walking a guy stopped to check out Ellie. Glen took notice and for sure thought that she would react thinking the guy was hot. He had the typical tall dark and hansom look with a slight scruff to him. No woman could resist. But much to Glen's surprise he felt her arm latch onto his as she smiled up at him. The other guy just walked away in shame.

"Wow, I was pretty sure you would have taken lightly to that guy."

"Who him? Nah, he was too…I don't know. Short? Plus, why go after him when I got a big sweet guy right here?"

"…Um…"

"Come on big guy, let's buy some oil."

She smiled as his mind and heart went crazy. They purchased he oil and went back to her place feeding the car it's juice and starting her up hearing only a good sound. Glen looked up at her through the driver's window and smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, looks like you're all good."  
"Wow, thank you so much. I'm so glad, I have to go to work tomorrow. I don't want to walk again."

"Well, I'm really glad I could help."  
"Yeah thank you so much. Did you want that beer?"  
"Actually, I probably should be getting back home. It's getting really late and I'm very sleepless."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Well you certainly go back to bed and get that rest. Catch up after all the beating up you had to do. By the way not that scary. I still saw the sweet guy within."

She walked into her house and he walked back towards his. They both went to sleep not too long after that and felt they would be ready for tomorrow.

The next morning, Ellie woke up and got ready for work. She was smiling from her amazing dream she had last night. Glen had swept her off her feet and teased her before making love to her. Even in her dream she could smell his sweet scent.

Time just tortured Ellie that whole day as it went by slowly. She couldn't wait until she was at his house watching the scary movies with him. What she didn't know was that is he was going to be okay if she happen to latch onto his arm during some really scary parts. She had gone to her house and she got everything ready that she was going to bring.

Meanwhile Glen paced his whole house making sure that it looked perfect and that he would hopefully be able to calm down all these nerves he had built up. He kept on walking around as he doubled checked the place where they were going to watch the movies at. He had placed two big blankets on the floor with a couple pillows behind. He figured it would be more comfortable to sort of lay instead of just sitting. He was just trying to make sure that everything was perfect when he heard his doorbell ring. He glanced over at his clock to see that it was just minutes until it was six o'clock. He took a nervous deep breath as he walked over to the door.

He opened the door feeling that he was ready for anything until he lost all control when seeing her there with a gorgeous smile wearing a light blue dress threatening to be see through that ended just under the curvature of her buttocks. She was holding a six pack of beer and a pre-made bag of popcorn.

"Well are you going to let me in silly? Or am I just going to have all this on the porch by myself."

"Oh, sorry come in."

"You know, I barely know you. But so far I find you to be so silly. You know that?"  
"Well, I guess that I have been told that a time or two."

"Well, as long as I'm not the only one I guess. You look very good though."  
"…Huh? Oh thanks. You look really amazing as well."  
"Why thank you, now. Where ever shall I set all this stuff down?"  
"Oh, I made up a little set up over there. I'll get a bowl for the popcorn and meet in you in a sec. The movie might be starting pretty soon though."  
"Okay then, I'll wait for you then."

_**Hmm, what will happen at their little date? I wonder I wonder, well in just two day you shall know. Because hell, even I'm not even sure until I type it. LOL. Please R and R. Thanks all. **_


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl From 2 Houses Down

Chapter 4

After a few seconds, he returned with the bowl in his hand and a very nervous smile on his face that he was trying very hard to hide. Glen hadn't ever been the greatest at the dating game. He sat down next to her as she grabbed the bowl and put all the popcorn in it as the movie had started. They smiled being glad that it was one of both their favorites.

The movie had played on and Glen kept looking down at Ellie smiling wanting so badly to hold her in his arms and gently kiss her lips and whatever else may come over him. When suddenly he felt her latch onto him nearly landing on top of him. He took a deep breath to try and digest what was happening.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just seem to always forget that part."  
"Oh, it's okay darlin'."  
"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want some weakling freaking out and grabbing onto you like that the whole move not mention that we have a couple more coming out way."  
"No not at all, I'll let you do that anytime you want to."

Glen felt his heart nearly stop not believing that those words just came out of his mouth. She looked up at him nearly as shocked and then warmed his heart with a gentle smile. Glen was hoping at that moment that she wasn't going to just be afraid of him and maybe she only had feelings for him as friends. But his answer shot at him when he felt her lean up and gently place her lips to his sending a jolt of unbelievable feelings through their whole bodies. Glen placed his hand on the back of her head as he generously kissed her back deepening the kiss. They continued kissing soon finding their position a little uncomfortable and she climbed on top of him in a dog-like position as she leaned in still kissing him. After a few more minutes she found herself sitting on his lap as he rubbed his hands on her lower back. She rubbed her hands all over his chest making him lightly moan in her mouth.

After a few more minutes, she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling it off of him. She started fumbling with his belt buckle as he found the bottom of her dress pulling his over her finding out that she was only wearing panties underneath. He could have sworn that his heart stopped this time when seeing her almost fully naked body before him. She continued to fumble with his zipper and buckle until he helped her get his pants completely off along with his underwear. She playfully kissed him as he went for her panties. After they were both unclothed she placed kisses all over his chest and came back up positioning herself nearly on top of him.

"Be gentle with me Glen."

"I promise baby."

He kissed her passionately as he rolled her over on her back and climbed on top of her. He then positioned himself over her entering her most sacred place. She let out a little cry of pleasure as he slowly stroked back and fourth. He started to nibble on her ear as she gripped her nails into his back.

"Oh Glen, take me. Take me now!"

"Oh yeah!"

He started to quicken the pace as they screamed and moaned with pleasure waves taking over them. He started moving faster beyond any of their control as they soon after reached their climax letting their release. Glen nearly landed on top of her and then fell to her side realizing that he didn't want to crush her.

They both lay next to each other breathing heavily. Ellie looked over at him and kissed him on the lips and lay on his chest. She placed kisses on his chest teasing his nipples. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You were amazing Glen."  
"So were you sweetie."

She leaned up and kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that as they finished watching the movies. It eventually got cold and Glen reached up grabbing a blanket on his couch and placing it on top of them. They eventually found themselves falling asleep.

The next morning, Glen slowly opened his eyes to see Ellie on top of him sleeping soundly. He smiled remembering the events the night before. He gently kissed her on the forehead hoping not to wake her. But he came up unsuccessful as she slowly stirred in his arms. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"Morning cutie." He stated.

"Hi there sexy, did you sleep well?"  
"Why yes I did, I slept very well."  
"Me too, that was really great last night."

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"I want you to be with me. I want to come home and see you all he time and hold you and kiss you and make love to you. I want to bring you on the road with me and have you waiting for me in my locker room. So I can hold you and make myself feel better after a grueling match."

"Really? This wasn't just some fling of any sort last night?"  
"No, it wasn't at all. I love everything about you Ellie, I want this to be something special. Unless it was just a fling to you?"  
"Oh no baby, I would want nothing more then to be with you all the time. I would love to hold you every night that I can and kiss you all over this sexy body of yours."  
"Oh baby, I think you are getting me all riled up again."  
"Oh really? You like it when I talk all dirty to you like that baby? You want me to tell you dirty things?"  
"I want you to kiss me right now honey."

She smiled and leaned up passionately kissing him on the lips.

The next couple of days went by great. They were together the whole time having fun getting to know each other even more and finding out that they really liked each other and enjoyed every minute together. Glen wanted her to come to the next RAW showing with him so he could introduce her to everyone. She was a little afraid at first but then thought that it might be a fun experience.

They had got on a plane and left for Chicago on Sunday morning. Ellie was really nervous to meet all of the wrestler's and was even afraid that maybe they weren't going to like her. She figured that all of the wrestler's were like a giant family. It was like meeting her future in-laws or something.

They arrived at the arena early Monday. Ellie and Glen had made it to his locker room and then he was going to go out and help set up with the ring and mingle with whomever he ran into.

_**Well, I wonder what it's going to be like for Ellie to be hanging out with all of the wrestlers? Sure as hell seems like her and Glen got along no problem eh? Well in just a couple days see what happens next. Got a good little story line coming your way. Stay tuned ya'll and please keep the reviews coming. I love to hear what you have to say about my stories. **_


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl From 2 Houses Down

Chapter Five

Ellie was in the back room when she heard someone lightly knock on his door. She got up and went to answer it when she saw Mark walk in. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well hello there, you must be the amazing little girl from a couple houses down that Glen just doesn't seem to be shutting up about."  
"I guess? My name is Ellie. It's very nice to meet you."  
"You too there darlin', the name is Mark Calloway. So he brought you along huh?"  
"Yeah, it's really cool here. I like it, and everyone seems to be a lot friendlier then I expected."  
"Yeah, it happens that way around here sometimes. So do you know where I could find Glen at?"  
"Um, I think he's out helping with the ring or something?"  
"Oh, I figured he'd be out there. Well thank you very much and once again it was nice meeting you. You sure you don't want to come with me and come out there. It's really okay you know."  
"…Um, okay I guess I could."  
"Come on, it will be fine."

She nervously followed him to the main center part of the arena. When they entered the area, Mark ran off and found Glen tapping him on the shoulder. Glen turned around and laughed at Mark who already had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey man, what brings you out here?"  
"Oh man, I just ran into your little girlfriend. She is very amazing, she's adorable too. You really caught yourself something good here buddy."  
"Yeah I know, she is something isn't she?"  
"Yeah, but you may have one problem."  
"What's that?"  
"You know who, well she really isn't going to like this little friend you seem to have made."  
"Oh come on, I thought that I clarified to her last week that I am not interested in her. She is the complete opposite of what I am looking for."  
"You know, that really isn't something that she takes in easy. It's not going to be that east to explain to her and make her understand."  
"Well, the last thing that I want is problems with her anyway."  
"…Well, in that case. You might want to go tell her that now. It seems that she had just found Ellie and is coming her way."  
"Oh shit!"

Glen started to walk over to Ellie who had Candice Michelle on her trail. Ellie looked over when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ellie turned around and all possible nerves shot through her.

"Well, I seem to have found myself a problem. You are with someone who I value."  
"What?"  
"Glen sweetheart, you are with Glen. I don't really like that. You see he's with me."  
"What? No he's not, Glen is my boyfriend. Why wouldn't he be with you then too?"  
"Oh honey, you are so naive. Why in the hell would he be with you? You aren't anything special."  
"Look, I'm not trying to cause any trouble. If you have a problem with Glen and I being together maybe you should talk to him or something."

Ellie turned around and left Candice there speechless and she saw Glen coming towards her. Glen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. Ellie looked up at him with a serious look.

"What the hell is here problem?"  
"Baby I can explain. Whatever she told you was a lie. I don't like her and I'm not in a relationship with her. She's done this before to other woman. I don't want her to scare you off."  
"Honey it's okay I'm not mad at you. I just need an explanation as to what is all going on."

Mark walked up to them hearing all of their conversation and tossed in his two cents.

"Well, Candice has the hots for Glen here and keeps stalking him and asking him out and stuff. It's been four months of not giving up."  
"Great, now I have to deal with her."  
"No you don't have to honey. I just want you to know that I care very much about you and I won't let her come in the way between us okay baby?" Glen chimed in.  
"Okay."  
"Now, give me a kiss sweetheart."

Ellie leaned up and passionately and Candice of course seeing it. Candice sneered as she walked back to her locker room intending on not letting this go. Glen and Ellie then walked back to his room and just talked until he had to get ready for the show.

During the show, Ellie just planned on staying in his room the whole time and watching the show when he wasn't in there with her. Mark stayed with her most the night to make sure that Candice wasn't going to approach her and do something stupid.

Most of the night, there weren't any problems. There was still a half hour left of the show. Ellie got thirsty and went out of the room to get a bottle of water. She was at the machine when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She had no idea who it was until a hand slapped her across the face answering her question it being Candice. Ellie fell to the ground as Candice continued to kick her in the side. Ellie thought that she was going to get beat unconscious when she saw through the little sight she had in her eyes Trish pulling Candice off of her and throwing a few punches her way. After Candice was clearly gone Trish bent down towards Ellie and shined her a warm smile.

"Honey, are you okay?"  
"…Ouch, I think I might survive."  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
"Well, she seems to have a little problem with me being Glen's girlfriend. She's been on my case since earlier tonight. She's a complete psycho."  
"Oh no, you haven't met Mickey James yet honey. Than you will know psycho."

Ellie couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what Mickey was like during the showing she watched. Trish then helped her up.

"So you dated the big red machine huh? Well that's really something. Glad to see he's managing to have a decent life."  
"Yeah, I actually live a couple houses down from him and we met and things just went from there."  
"Awe, that's so cute. I'm just sorry that you have to deal with Candice. You know she can be a real bitch."  
"You know Trish, somehow I don't doubt that."

They both laughed together as they walked towards Glen's locker room. Glen was in the room by now talking to Mark when he saw Trish assisting Ellie into the room. Glen immediately ran to her when he saw that she was bleeding for her lip and her face was all red.

"Baby, what the heck happened to you? No wait don't answer that, Candice Michelle right?"  
"Who else, she has got it bad for you sweetie."  
"Well, I thought that I knew. But I guess I didn't completely realize."

"I guess not, I think I need a doctor. I'm feeling pretty banged up here."  
"I can see that, come on baby I'll take you."

Glen and Ellie walked into the medic room and Mark was left with Trish. They just talked for a little while and then went their separate ways. Glen was watching as the medic was bandaging her up. Vince was walking past the room when he saw what was going on.

"Whoa there, what's going on in here?"  
"Oh hello Vince, I'm really sorry about this. Candice attacked Ellie here."  
"Oh, well I can see that. Ellie are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine, thank you."  
"Well, I think I might have a solution for this. Looks like we could really work with this."  
"What?" Glen's curiosity arose.

"Come with me for a second Glen. I think I have something that I want to talk to you about."  
"Okay, what is it Vince?"

Glen walked out of the room with Vince as his huge business grin came upon his face.

Well, what the heck is Vince going to say to Glen? Is he upset that Glen brought Ellie to the show and ended up getting hurt? Or is it perhaps something else? Oh, and what's going to happen next with Candice Michelle? Is it really over? Just two days. Bring on the reviews. Thanks all.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl From 2 Houses Down **

**Chapter Six**

"I think that we should bring her into the WWE."  
"What? Are you crazy? Vince no offense, but I really think that you have lost it this time."  
"How is that crazy? She would be prefect. Get her into some training and start her out doing some Diva stuff and work from there."  
"Vince, I really don't think that she is going to want to do this. Plus I really don't want my personal life problems bringing her into this. I know that Candice is a little jealous but that's something I will have to get through to her."  
"Oh come on Glen, why don't we just ask her."  
"…Fine, but she's probably going to say no."

"Well, let's just see for sure."

They walked back into the room and Ellie had a very curious look on her face. She smiled at Glen wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Glen baby, what's going on?"  
"Um Ellie? I think that Vince has something that he wants to ask you."  
"Okay, what is it Vince?"  
"Ellie, how would you like to be in the WWE?"  
"What? Me? Why?"  
"See Vince, I told you she wouldn't want to." Glen sneaked in.

"Glen, shut it for a second." Vince demanded.

"Glen, what is this? Why do you want me in the WWE?"  
"It was strictly Vince's idea. I had nothing to do with it. He thinks that you would bring in a lot of ratings I guess especially with the whole Candice thing. Which by the way Vince I might mention again that I really don't want that being the reason."  
"Oh it's not Glen, just a boost if you will. Come on Ellie, what do you say?"  
"I don't know, that really is kind of big. Don't I have to know how to wrestle and stuff?"  
"We will totally take care of that. But first we want you in for show and of course modeling with our other Diva's. Magazine's, DVD's, special appearances and stuff like that."  
"Wow really? That would be kind of cool to do."  
"Ellie, are you seriously considering this?" Glen protested.  
"I don't know, maybe."  
"Well Ellie, why don't you meet me in my office after the show and I will be glad to go further with the details on this? What do you think?"  
"Well, I don't think it would hurt."

Vince shook her hand and he walked out of the door after a few minutes with other things that he had to take care of. Meanwhile Glen was really worried about this whole idea. He really didn't want anything happening to their relationship.

---Six Months Later---

Glen was pacing in his room when he was waiting for Ellie to return from her in arena shoot for the upcoming RAW magazine. Things had finally kicked off and they were going to have her debut on television in a few weeks and were going to advertise her in the magazine. Glen turned around when he heard someone walk into the room. He took a deep breath when seeing her walk in the room.

"Hey sweetie, wow that was so much fun."  
"Glad you had fun honey, so it went well I take it?"  
"Yes it did. It went great. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for you match sweetheart?"  
"Maybe, I wanted to wait when you got back."  
"Glen Thomas…you get your ass ready for that match. I thought that I told you not to wait up for me. I swear I don't know what I am going to so with you sometimes."  
"Very bad things baby."  
"Match, get ready…now." She scolded.

Glen hung his head low as he walked out of the room to find a place to warm up for his match, which was coming up next. Ellie just found a nice spot on the couch and grabbed her book and started to read when only minutes later someone knocking on the door interrupted her. Paying not too much attention, she okayed whomever to come in and was shocked to see Matt Striker there.

"Well hello there Ellie, sorry to bother you. I just needed to go over one last thing before Glen and I started out match. Do you know where I might be able to find him?"  
"Um, I think he just went off somewhere. I don't think that I could tell you, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm sure someone has seen him within just minutes. Thanks again Ellie."  
"No problem Matt."

She looked back down at her book to continue reading when he called her name again and got her to look up at him again.

"By the way Ellie, you looked amazing in those pictures for the cover. I sometimes wonder why you waste your time with that big ogre of a boyfriend Glen."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Later sexy."

Matt winked at her one last time before leaving the room with her still there in shock. She couldn't believe that he had said that to her. She got up from the couch and decided to try and find Glen. She looked around outside the room and everywhere else with no luck. While searching, she accidentally bumped into Candice. She glared at her like she was going to trample the woman who stood in the way between her and Glen being together.

"Well hello Ellie, I sure hope that you don't think you are going to look hotter then me in this magazine?"  
"Candice, I really don't have time for this right now. Save up your dumbass insults for next time okay?"  
"Oh no bitch you hold on one second. I'm not through with you yet."  
"Candice, what the fuck? When are you going to be done with me anyway? I mean, it's obvious that Glen doesn't see anything in you and is still with me. By the way we are doing very well in our relationship. Just leave us the hell alone and give up. You are getting no where with this shit you are pulling."  
"Whoa, sounds like someone forgot to take their Midol this morning."  
"Oh good one, you think that one up all on your own?"  
"Yes, actually I did. But I have a proposition for you. Since you have been training like crazy these past six months, I think that your debut should be a match against me. What do you think?"  
"Fine whatever, maybe I'll finally get to have my way with your ass."  
"I see it differently. See you in a few weeks."  
"Yeah whatever."

Ellie continued on her way to go and find Glen and unfortunately couldn't find him before his match had started. She waited behind the curtains for him to come out. Matt Striker had a few of his buddies come out and interrupt the match and keep Glen down on the match causing him to lose the match when Matt would first walk to the back.

Matt saw that Ellie was waiting in the back when he walked up to her and smiled a cocky grin. Ellie looked at him in disgust remembering every word that he had told her just earlier.

"Ellie listen I really wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I just wanted to clarify that I think you should be seen with someone who is a little more educated. You know, such as myself. I think that I can make you feel good and do things to you that Glen wouldn't even know how to do."

"Here's the thing Matt, Glen used to be a teacher for one you fucking asshole. Two? Glen does perfectly fine in the bedroom. Right now I'm not too shy about telling you in detail as to what he can do. Only to give your ass some tips. How does that sound?"  
'Ooh, you are feisty. You know, I really love that in a woman. Please call me anytime baby."

"Whatever."

Glen had walked through that curtain at that point and he saw Ellie who looked very angry. He grew a concerned look on his face as he approached her with caution.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You look a little pissed or something."  
"Yes, in the past half hour Matt Striker has hit me on in the most pigheaded way twice and I guess that my debut will be a match between Candice Michelle and I as I never failed again to run into her just before your match. Glen, what the hell is going on?"  
"Baby calm down, it's going to be okay…you have a match with Candice Michelle?"  
"Yes, I clearly stated that."  
"Baby, I think that you just need to relax. Maybe we should go to the hotel right away and get you all rested."  
"Glen, I'm serious here. I want you to rip Matt apart."  
"Ellie, I will take care of it okay?"  
"You promise?"  
"Yes baby I promise. Now come on, lets go to the hotel and maybe work out some of the tension?"  
"…Ooh, what did you have in mind?"  
"Come on let's go."  
"Yes sir."

They walked to his locker room and he took a very quick shower and they got all of their stuff heading to their hotel room at the hotel just down the street.

Glen closed the door behind him as he saw Ellie standing by the bed slowly starting to strip off her clothes. She gave him a seductive look as he approached her. He grabbed her hands taking over her task as he had her naked in front of him in only minutes. He looked down at her taking in every inch as he smiled.

"God you are so beautiful."  
"I love you Glen…"

Glen took in her words, as he remembered never hearing her say that before. Yes, Glen did love her and was always so shy to tell her. He was afraid that maybe she didn't quite feel that way yet and didn't want to look stupid. He gave her a warm smile as he sat her on the bed. He pushed her down climbing on top of her and passionately kissing her.

"I love you too baby. I love you very much."

Her heart pounded. She felt all those little nerves all over again. Like this was her first kiss or something. But as she snapped back into reality she realized that Glen was nibbling on her ear and she started after his shirt and then his pants.

Minutes later they were both wearing nothing preparing to make love to each other. Glen was giving her kisses all over her body teasing her to the fullest content. After feeling a little bad as to what he was doing to her. He finally positioned himself as he entered her. She moaned at his contact and bucked her hips into his accepting his invitation. He took kindly to the response and started to move faster.

"Oh Glen, that feels so good. Please don't stop, I'm going to cum soon."  
"Bring it on baby. Ahh!"

Glen quickened his pace as he soon reached his climax spilling himself in her. She felt the contact sending her to her breaking point as she moaned at her climax latching her fingers into his back making him groan in pleasurable pain. They fell to the bed still holding each other as he placed himself behind her in a spooning position. He gently placed his head on top of hers taking in her beautiful scent. He then brought his mouth to her ear.

"I really do love you know that?"  
"Yes I do, I'm the luckiest woman in the world too because you do."  
"God I love you so much."

He continued to hold her as they drifted off to sleep from exhaustion from that days events.

Well, it sure looks like they had a good romp of it. LOL. But there is surely more to come. Keep those reviews coming and these chapters are coming too. Just two days folks. Thanks again for reading my story. It just makes my day to read reviews hearing what you have to say about my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Girl From 2 Houses Down**

**Chapter Seven**

A few weeks had gone by and Ellie was getting ready for her match. She was very nervous but had been training with Trish and Glen and was feeling ready enough to survive. She was in her room stretching when she heard the door open. Glen said that he was going to be back in just a few minutes after getting something so she expected it just to be him. But much to her surprise and hatred it was Matt Striker.

"Hello Ellie, listen now before you go all yelling at me and stuff. I just wanted to say good luck on your match. I hope that you do well and I think that you will give Candice a good match considering all the training you have accomplished so far."  
"Thanks, are you done yet?"  
"Almost, I know you don't like me very much. But I just wanted to mend fences on this end at least. I wanted to give you something for good luck."  
"…Okay?"

Matt came closer to her and she didn't see anything in his hand. She was completely lost at this point. She was honestly hoping that Glen was going to walk through the door right now. But what she didn't know was that Candice was actually standing outside the room. Glen was walking towards the room when he saw her. He sighed getting ready for more bullshit when she came up to him.

"Hello Glen, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what I have done to you in the past. I really mean that. I just want to know that we can just walk around here like nothing happen. I don't obsess over you and you don't hate me. How does that sound?"  
"Candice, whatever makes you stop doing all this to me? Good luck in your match tonight, now I need to be going."

"Oh wait Glen before you go…"

Ellie was nearly backing into a wall when Matt was closest to her as he could be. He grabbed her shoulders and placed his lips upon hers and slobbered himself a wet kiss. She screamed under his lips. But as he broke from the kiss he placed his hand over her mouth preventing anyone from hearing her.

"Shh, don't make a sound. I'm leaving right now I promise okay? It was just a good luck kiss. Goodbye my beauty."

Matt walked out of the room and noticed Candice and Glen. Glen didn't take notice to Matt walking out of the room. At the moment, he felt Candice placing her lips on his and throwing him against the wall. All hell was to break loose when Ellie walked out of the room and saw them. She just got the glance of Glen not struggling and she ran. Glen pushed Candice off of him and glared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me a good luck kiss?"  
"Candice, I don't kiss other woman when I am spoken for. Jesus Christ, would you get the hell out of my life?"

Glen yelled and ran off towards Ellie who had tears running down her cheeks. She ran past many people who gave her worried looks. Trish was standing outside of the woman's locker room when she saw Ellie running towards a storage area. She then saw Glen making his way towards her. Trish looked at the both of them wondering what was going on.

Glen finally caught up to her and grabbed her pulling her to him.

"Baby, it was definitely not what it looked like."  
"Glen, that's not it. I know that you didn't mean to kiss her."  
"What? That's not why you ran off crying?"  
"Well, I was part of the reason. I'm just so sick and tired of them trying to ruin us because Matt can't have me and Candice can't have you. This has got to stop Glen. It just has to. What are we going to do?"  
"…I have an idea. But you are going to have to trust me."  
"What is it Glen, I'm all ears at this point."  
"Well, what if we make your match a tag match. Us against them, but not just any tag match."  
"Huh?"  
"The stakes are us or them."  
"Us or them?"  
"Yeah, if we win then they have to leave us alone. But if they win we have to break up and be with them."  
"Oh no Glen, I can't risk losing you."

"No baby I know, but if we do this and lose. Then we treat them badly and we will have a secret affair. Plus I was thinking of making this a no disqualification match."  
"What?"  
"Oh yeah, I know Trish, Maria, and Torrie will help us. Plus I think we can count on the Highlanders. "  
"But we barely know them."  
"I talk to them all the time. Great couple of guys they are. But whom does Candice have? Not really anyone. Matt? All he has is Chris Masters. We can handle him."  
"Oh I don't know Glen, what if this goes to the dump."  
"It won't baby, I know you will fight to your fullest for us and I damn sure will as well."  
"…Fine, I'll do it. But if we lose it will be very hard for me to forgive you."  
"I know baby I'll take that. Now let's go get Vince and have him make a quick contract and them when you come out you propose it."  
"Okay, let's go."

By that time, Trish had made her way to them and they explained what was going on and had her talk to everyone to help them in their match. They made their way to Vince's room and he agreed to the plan and made a contract. It was just minutes before the match and Candice was out in the ring waiting for Ellie to come out. Her music hit and she walked out with Glen (Kane) at her side. Candice got a little worried and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Candice, I something that I want to run across to you."

Candice stood there wondering what to do when Lillian handed her a microphone.

"What is it Ellie?"  
"A tag match."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, I want a tag match."

"Fine, bring it on…but what kind of tag match?"  
"You and Matt Striker versus Kane and I. How does that sound?"  
"Perfectly fine to me. But what's the catch?"  
"It's a no disqualification match. But the stipulations are Kane and I."  
"You guys are the stipulations?"  
"Yes, if we win then you two have to leave us alone. But you win then you get Kane and Matt gets me."  
"Oh, I like that idea. You got yourself a match."

Kane and Ellie then walked to the ring and then Matt Striker's music went off as he walked down the ramp.

Kane and Matt went to their corners as Candice and Ellie went at it. Candice got the first hit but then Ellie started to recover eventually tagging Kane in. Candice froze in place and was scared that he was really going to hurt her. But Kane just gave her that evil sadistic smile. Candice then managed to run to her corner and tag in Matt. Matt then tried just going after Kane and getting the upper hand but Kane was far too strong. Kane started bashing Matt and tearing him apart. Then Kane tagged in Ellie and he still held Matt's hands back. Ellie walked up to him and slapped his across the face so hard that he fell to the mat. Matt eventually found his way and he tagged in Candice. They were throwing a few punches at each other when Ellie was walking around in the ring and was near Matt's corner. Matt leaned over the rope and pulled her hair knocking her down. Candice then went after her and started taking advantage.

Candice started throwing punched and kicking her. She then started to focus on her left arm. She was trying all different kinds of moves and maneuvers still going after that arm. She then tagged in Matt and they were double teaming Ellie really getting at that arm. Kane couldn't do anything about it. He was going nuts in the corner.

While they were working on Ellie, Trish started running out and started getting after Candice. Matt started after her and Kane got on Matt's trial. Before everyone knew it there were a bunch of people running out into the ring. There was a whole mess of people. But Matt was down and Kane was down. Candice and Ellie were in the center of all the mess and then Ellie went for a chair that was previously brought into the ring.

Ellie approached Candice and then slammed the chair against her head taking her down. Ellie then went for the pin luckily not having anybody in her way to stop her. The ref found his way to them through all the mess and hit the mat 1-2-3. Ellie stood up and started cheering. Kane was just getting up and Ellie ran to him and climbed on him.

"Glen baby we won! I pinned Candice. We won the match. We can finally be together in piece!"  
"You won the match? Way to go I am so proud of you honey."  
"Yes!"

She leaned forward and gave him a passionate while people in the ring started deteriorating. They held each other in the ring as Kane's music went off indicating their win.

Glen and Ellie were in their locker room just getting dressed after taking a shower. They were going to go to the hotel and celebrate. They had all their stuff and walked out of the arena and made their way to their rental car.

They got to the hotel not too long after and got set up in their room. Glen was sitting on the bed as Ellie went into the bathroom and then came out a couple minutes later wearing a see-through lingerie outfit. Glen's heart started to pound nearly out of his chest. She walked over to him and started going after his polo shirt. She grabbed the bottom of it and lifted it over his head then running her hands over his chest. She then pushed him down on the bed. She then climbed on top of him as she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off with his boxer's. Glen the lifted her off of his and threw her under him taking control.

"You're mine now."  
"Oh Glen, whatever are you going to do to me?"  
"Do you want that in detail or do you want me to just show you?"  
"Bring it on baby!"

"Grrr."

He then slid her little piece of clothing that she had on and examined her body taking in every little curve. He started placing kisses all over her belly making her lightly laugh. She then tugged on his ears pulling back up to her passionately kissing him. He then positioned himself as he placed his erect member in her wet and anxious center. She took in a deep breath taking in every inch of him as he started kissing her neck. They moved back in fourth as one making sweet love to each other. They loved each other like it was the last time. The past few weeks events had really showed them that they could easily have something they love so much be taken away from them so easily.

---A few months later---

Ellie was in the living room reading a magazine rubbing her growing belly with her and Glen's future child inside. The doorbell then rang as she tried to get up. But Glen beat her to it answering the door. When he opened the door it was a very gorgeous woman wearing a little tank top and Daisy Dukes. Her big breasts were ready to pop out of her shirt. Glen took a deep breath. He had no idea who this woman was and why she was at his door.

"Hey there good lookin', I was just wonderin' if you might be able to loan me a little brown sugar. I was fixing on making some cookies."  
"Oh yeah sure."

Glen then walked to the kitchen and found some brown sugar. She was checking him out the whole time he was walking to the kitchen and back. He then handed her the sugar with a friendly smile.

"Thank you mister, are you perhaps single by any chance? I'm kind of new and was looking to meet some new people."  
"Actually, I think things would have been a little different if you came about a few months back. I already fell for someone looking for sugar."  
"…Oh, well call me if things change."

The woman walked down his walkway and Glen shut the door. He then walked into the room and saw Ellie there on the couch. He walked up to her and sat down next to her taking her on his lap carefully.

"I love you so much you know that honey?"  
"Yes I do, and I love you very much too."

He then kissed her passionately on the lips.

THE END.

_**Well, I sure hope that ya'll liked that little story there. I plan on writing many more. I think my next one will be a Trish/Glen story. Should be interesting. Thanks again for reading a reviewing my story. **_


End file.
